


In My Dreams

by Megaladon22



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaladon22/pseuds/Megaladon22
Summary: Loki takes advantage for a night of explicit smut. One shot.





	In My Dreams

I came home from a long day at work. After i took a hot shower I retired to my bed. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.  
I shivered and opened my eyes. Panic surged through me as I realized I was no longer in my own bed, or clothed! I attempted to cover my body only to find that my hands and feet were tied to the bed posts. My breathing was frantic as I tried to wriggle my hands from their bonds. My breathing hitched as I heard a door open at the far end of the dimly lit room.  
"Where am I?" I asked timidly.  
"Can we please skip the usual mundane questions?" A deep, silky voice said as he approached me.  
"Let me go and I wont have to ask anymore questions." I stated finding a little more courage.  
He chuckled. "What fun would that be?"  
A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine. "Who are you?" I asked observing him in the candle light. He had raven black hair and a tall lean figure. He slowly unbuttoned his white shirt revealing a well sculpted torso.  
"It doesn't matter, you may only address me as My Lord. Is that clear?" He asked in a menacingly serious voice.  
I quickly nodded my understanding.  
His hand found my knees and pushed them apart. I tried to resist but he was too strong. I suppressed a moan as his hand ran up my thigh. Guilt washed over me as I realized how much i was enjoying it. I felt his breath on my inner thigh and held my breath as his soft lips grazed my skin. I pulled on my restraints trying to suppress another moan as he slowly ran his tongue up and down my moistening slit.  
shamefully I pleaded with him, " Please..." He stopped and looked up at me.  
"Please, what?" He asked expectantly.  
"Please my Lord! More!" My face flushed as I realized I just succumbed to a stranger.  
My response pleased him. He bent his head and sucked on my clit as his fingers found my entrance. I ground my clit into his mouth as I longed for release. He curled his fingers inside me and tormented my g-spot. I squirmed as I neared my climax. Then suddenly he pulled away from. Never have I ever felt so disappointed in my life.  
"No!" I protested.  
His hand struck me hard across my face. "You will address me as My Lord. I will not remind you again." He scolded me.  
He was kneeling between my legs and lifted my hips toward him. I can't recall him removing the rest of his clothes yet there he was stark naked. My face still burned from where he struck me but i was momentarily distracted by his size. Fear coiled in my stomach I realized what he intended to do. His hands were already spreading my cheeks wide. He spit on my ass and rubbed the tip of his swollen penis on my tiny hole. I tried to squirm away from him for fear of what was to come. I shook my head in protest as he pressed further into me.  
"I didnt want to punish you my sweet, but you left me with no choice." He said almost tenderly.  
I shrieked as his forced his girth into my ass. I felt like i was going to split in half. My whole world hummed with pain. His pace increased the more i screamed.  
His thumb found my clit and rubbed circles on my sensitive nub. Unsure pleasure wrapped around my core. Somehow I was moaning in pleasure again. My body was a storm of confusing sensations. My backside screamed in pain, yet pleasure built inside me. I felt so close to cumming.  
His thrusts became so fast and erratic I couldn't keep up. Finally he slammed his length all the way into me and cried out as his hot load spewed into me. His cry of passion was enough to throw me over the edge. I quivered as wave after wave of dizzying pleasure hit me.  
He pulled out of me and I was surprised to find that I missed his presence inside me. I laid there still bound watching him walk away from me.  
"Wait, my lord, please dont go." I said quickly before realizing what I'd done. He came back to me and began undoing my restraints.  
"No more tonight, pet. You need to rest." He replied and just as the sinking feeling of disappointment found me, everything went dark.  
I sat up in bed. My heart racing and breathing erratic. I was disoriented. I looked around my familiar room trying to remember how i got there. Bits and pieces of memory began to come back to me. Heat pooled between my legs as the erotic images flashed through my mind. I shook my head trying to regain a little sanity.  
"It was all a dream..." I said to myself as i laid back down. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to go back to that place.


End file.
